


Boys vs Girls

by SPARTAN047



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Ayame - Freeform, Ayane - Freeform, Bass Armstrong - Freeform, CEI, Christie - Freeform, Cruelty, Dead or Alive - Freeform, Double Penetration, Eliot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Incest, Femdom, Gangbang, Group Sex, Helena Douglas - Freeform, Hitomi - Freeform, Honoka - Freeform, Incest, Kasumi - Freeform, Kokoro - Freeform, Lactation, Lesbian, Lisa Hamilton - Freeform, Maledom, Marie Rose - Freeform, Mild Humour, Miyako - Freeform, Multi, Nyotengu - Freeform, Rough Sex, Ryona, Spanking, Spit Roast, Tickling, Tina Armstrong - Freeform, Titjob, Zack - Freeform, ass worship, ass-to-mouth (A2M), blowjob, cum eating instructions, facesitting, foot worship, handjob, legjob, mild violence, rachel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: An island with alternating femdom and maledom.





	Boys vs Girls

_On request by WujekFu on DA._

_This is a story about Zack’s Island divided into two factions. One has all the women practicing femdom on the bewildered inhabitants, and the other half shows the men punishing the women with the same maledom treatment day and night. The two factions are not exactly at war with each other, but they don’t allow anyone to cross over and don’t interfere with each other. For the most part. If you do want to see them battle each other and one faction to win out, let me know in the comments._

_The women and men who turned dominant and submissive in Zack Ploughs Helena will stay the same way, viz. Marie Rose and Helena serving Zack’s BBC along with his comrades. As for the others … read on to find out._

_This is 100% lewd as the requester wanted, so it may or may not be your cup of pussy juice or male tears._

_Fetishes: handjob, blowjob, group sex, maledom, femdom, double penetration, spit roast, gangbang, foot worship, ass worship, lactation, cruelty, titjob, legjob, lactation, CEI, cum eating instructions, incest, father-daughter incest, anal, spanking, tickling, facesitting, lesbian, ass-to-mouth (A2M), ryona, mild violence, rough sex_

_Tags: Dead or Alive, Zack, Marie Rose, Helena Douglas, Lisa Hamilton, Rachel, Nyotengu, Bass Armstrong, Tina Armstrong, Kokoro, Miyako, Hitomi, Kasumi, Christie, Ayame, Ayane, Honoka, Eliot, mild humour_

 

Zack had Helena and Marie Rose shifted to a private mansion with no windows, doors, or even much furniture. It was luxurious and well-equipped though — for the tormentors. There were all kinds of sex toys, humongous dildos, vibrators, whips, handcuffs, cross racks, and other implements to keep the unruly female slaves in line. Not that they were unruly for long, but if they didn't do exactly what they were told when their masters told them, they were punished cruelly with nipple clamps if they took too long to obey, as well as the kind of whipping on their asses which could break down a seasoned bodybuilder of either sex. Whenever any of the girls were whipped to the point of delirium and exhaustion, they would be in tears, bent over double with their foreheads pressed to the ground near their master’s feet. They would have to beg for their freedom and mercy for over an hour with a minimum of half and hour. Their ‘freedom,’ however, was to be tied down to a table, couch, or bed, and then raped mercilessly by a gang of horny men until they passed out, drained of fluids and strength.

Not exactly the kind of liberty they had in mind.

Zack walked into the room, looking at Helena tied up against the X on the wall with an evil smirk. Helena had a gag stuffed in her mouth so she couldn’t scream, but her eyes widened with fear when she saw Zack in the room again. She squirmed and started letting out muffled pleas through her gag, trembling all over. She knew exactly what she was in for, if she could go by what Zack and his buddies had done to her for the past week.

Zack raised his eyebrows as he saw Helena struggling to move back, shaking her head. Her eyes were so fearful, and it made him incredibly hard to think of her lying on her back taking some thick cocks like she was destined to. He grinned widely as he pulled down his pants and let his erection spring free, making a gesture to his friends to do the same. They chuckled as they saw Helena almost ready to piss herself, tugging their trousers down as well. Their shirts ripped as they flexed their muscles, and they shrugged themselves out of the torn fabric. They walked over to Helena, four huge muscular black studs with balls huge enough to fuck the shit out of the nearest woman and get her pregnant. 

Zack reached out for Helena’s mouth as she flinched and turned her face away. He pulled the gag out of her mouth, dropping it to the floor. The four horny men advanced on poor Helena, strapped naked and helpless to a cross. Four long tongues came out to lick their dark lips, a mocking sneer spreading over the men’s faces.

’N-no,’ gasped Helena weakly. ‘P-please have mercy, Master Zack, no more. You’ve already had your way with me for a week. Please let me go, DOATEC must be crumbling without a leader —’

Zack’s cold laughter rang through the house, silencing Helena and making chills run down her spine.

‘DOATEC has been taken over in a coup without any notice or warning,’ he said coolly, running a finger down Helena’s cheek and jaw. She cringed and turned her face away. Zack ran it down her neck and grabbed a breast, squeezing it lightly in his large hand. He reached down and pinched her nipple. Another friend of his reached out and started mauling her other tit, squeezing it hard enough to bruise it and almost pulling her nipple off her body. Helena bit her lip and tried not to cry out through the pain. The other two men reached for her lower body. She winced and tried to move her hips away from them without any success. They grabbed parts of her legs, pussy and ass, groping her without any care or regard for her comfort.

‘And in case you didn’t know, I’m heading DOATEC now,’ said Zack, a sadistic grin stretching from one side of his face to the other. ‘So I suggest you listen to your boss for now, dear Helena, or you might not be promoted.’

‘Promoted?’ gasped Helena. The other three men were grabbing her ass cheeks and squeezing them with more force than required to even feel someone up in a bus. They were extremely horny, and there was little doubt in her mind they would fuck the shit out of her. She just hoped to calm them down enough to get them to be somewhat gentle with her. She knew her body would probably crack in two with four horny men wanting a piece of her naked ass. She was more terrified than she cared to admit.

Zack nodded as he unwrapped the ropes from the frame. The other men followed his example. They ripped off the ropes from the frame’s arms and slid the ropes from Helena’s ankles to the ends of the lower arms of the cross and slipped them out. 

‘Yes,’ he said, leering at Helena’s naked body. The other men were too impatient to do the same, though. They pounced on Helena and began groping every inch of her naked body, using more force than necessary. One shoved his fingers into her pussy, which was surprisingly wet despite herself. Her body had been conditioned to respond to just a little groping for that week, and now she was helpless to a skilled set of fingers dancing over her bare skin. She shuddered as one man grabbed her shoulders, giving them a rough yet arousing massage. Another one shoved two fingers into her cunt. She shuddered and instantly came all over the floor, her sopping cunt spraying her warm juices all over the man’s fingers and drenching his hands. Red-faced, she glared at the man, trying to challenge him to remove his fingers from her. 

A useless endeavour, as she had guessed, since he just smirked and pushed a third finger inside her, making her shiver as she felt her pussy stretch out to accommodate it. She felt herself get moist again as she fixed her gaze on the man, though her glare faded into a blissful, orgasmic expression as he kept pumping his hand inside her. The third man moved behind her and began exploring her ass with his hands first, then moved to her crack. He opened it with both hands, his strong fingers parting her ass cheeks with a force that made Helena groan in slight pain. He moved his finger up and down her ass crack, exploring it. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it for a while, adding another. He took his wet fingers out of his mouth and started pushing them against Helena’s small, tight, pink sphincter. She squealed in protest, trying to move her hips forwards to get her cunt penetrated instead of her asshole. He ignored her, grabbing her around the front, his palm brushing against her clit. She whimpered quietly, pushing her hips against his palm and trying to cum again. Her ass moved backwards as well as forwards, though, so it only took a few more thrusts until his large fingers separated her asshole and went in all the way up to the second knuckle. He pushed against her sphincter, ignoring the squeals of protest she gave this time, and finally managed to bury two fingers in her asshole completely.

Zack moved forward to stand in front of Helena, grinning as he pushed his cock against her wet twat. She tried to close her legs to prevent him entering, but the other two men grabbed her legs and lifted her up, spreading her legs apart to expose both her slutty fuckholes to them. She wriggled and rolled around in the air, trying to close her legs and prevent their impending violation. The men simply pushed her legs apart until she was in a split, her legs stretching horizontally over the two men’s arms supporting her thighs. They dug their fingers into her thighs and she let out a shriek of laughter, dropping them instantly. They held up her legs once more, and Zack and the other man walked forwards to give Helena the tickling of her life.

Their strong fingers dug into her thighs and ran along her soft soles, making her give more random squeals of laughter as she kicked out and thrashed her lithe, sexy body around. Zack pushed his fingers between her toes and began tickling between them. She let out a scream of laughter and kicked around, struggling to pry his fingers out from her toes. He stuck all five fingers between each space in her toes and began wiggling them around. Helena was left laughing so hard it looked as if she was possessed by a jocular demon.

‘PleaHAHAHAHAHAHAse stop!’ squealed Helena as Zack used his other hand to rub her soles, dragging his nails across them. Her foot wiggled and squirmed as the other men joined in tickling her soles, rubbing her thighs, and even digging their fingers into her ribs and sides. They continued this for a few minutes, smiling to each other as Helena laughed her ass off and her tits became like two orbs of jelly, quaking and bouncing so hard they could fly off any second. She laughed her throat raw for almost ten minutes, and they knew she was going to break soon.

Finally, Helena couldn’t take it any more. ‘PleHEHEHEHEase stop, Master Zack!’ she gasped, trying to kick her feet out of his and the other men’s grip. ‘Please stop tickling me, I’ll do anything you want! HAHAHAHAstop, stop! Mercy, Master Zack!’

Zack and his minions abruptly stopped the tickling, the only thing on their minds now how to extract the maximum girlcum from Helena for the rest of the night.

‘Do you mean that?’ Zack said, taking his hands off her soles. His hands were still holding her ankles though, ready to enter his new slut at any time he was tired of waiting.

Helena hesitated, somewhat fearful about what they would do to her. The decision whether or not to let Zack and his buddies do what they wanted with her body was taken out of her hands, however. Zack pounced on her and started tickling her in the ribs again. One other man walked behind her and started tickling her armpits. Helena screamed with laughter as she tried to clamp his hands between her pits. His hands were far too strong, though, and he found it very easy to resist her arms closing down on his fingers. He tickled her relentlessly, his fingertips digging into her soft underarms. The other two men grabbed her legs and pulled them apart firmly, using their nails on her sexy yet vulnerable soles. They even tickled up and down her calves by running their nails up and down them, very slowly and gently. The resulting laughter from Helena’s mouth was absolutely hilarious and sexier than anticipated. Zack looked down at her face, amused, as she kept laughing at their stimulation of her ticklish zones. She looked so adorable, her head leaning back against one of his men’s chests, her mouth open and her gleaming white teeth showing while she was laughing her heart out. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Helena’s eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, but they soon closed again as the men tickled her again. She resumed laughing, her wet pussy dripping on the floor and her tits jiggling really hard, even when Zack grabbed them to see if they would hold steady. He wondered if she’d piss herself or something with so much stimulated laughter, but decided it would haunt his nightmares to see the gorgeous, classy Helena squirting clear fluids out of her pussy and dirtying the floor when she had laughed enough. Unless it was her femcum. He wanted to be sure she would squirt everywhere when he and his boys were done with her.

Zack ran his hands up her throat, feeling how soft it was and tickling her there too. Her intensified laughter was music to his ears. She was now trying to trap his hand between her neck and sternum, but it was quite hard to bend her neck forward with the position she was in and all the tickling her other body parts were getting.

Finally, Helena had had enough. She gasped, taking in a deep breath between her body being used like a laughter machine, and panted out, ‘I’M SORRY, Master Zack! I’m sorry for being such a tease and telling you no every time you came down here! Please take me and use me however you want! I want to be your filthy, fucking whore tied down here and my body used for your pleasure, and anyone whom you bring in! Please use me, fuck me and break me! I submit, I can’t take this —’ she stopped and started coughing when the men stopped tickling her to listen. She coughed and heaved, trying to get her breath back. After five minutes of heaving, she gasped and continued, ‘I’ll do anything, just don’t tickle torture me like this again!’

‘Are you suuuuuuure?’ teased Zack, moving his hands over her neck and back. His hands groped her plump, gropable rear. He spanked her on each cheek and began exploring her cleft.

‘YES!’ shrieked Helena as the men reached out worryingly close to her feet, legs, neck and armpits again. The one tickling her armpits had already dug his hands into them again, making her jump into the air and nearly piss herself for real. ‘PLEASE DON’T! I won’t disobey you or make things hard for you again —’

Zack moved closer, slapping his erection against her tits. ‘In that case, make this hard dick go down, my lovely little cocksucker. After all, you did make it hard.’

Helena swallowed hard as another of Zack’s friends squatted down behind her and pressed her huge ass to his crotch. He started pushing his cock against her tight pucker, meaning to enter her and fuck her brains out like the four of them had been trying to do all week. If she did this, there was no going back at all. She would be their plaything forever, and she might even be known this way all over the world. Helena the goddess turned into Helena the dirty slut whom the whole world could stick their dicks into at any time they wanted. She knew there were cameras all around the place, recording everything which was going on. The cameras weren’t visible, but she knew a place as high-tech as this wouldn’t be without some form of surveillance, and Zack would never let go of an opportunity to blackmail her now that she was under him.

Helena gave a squeak of surprise and lunged forwards when the man under her dug his fingers into her sides. She gasped, ‘Okay, okay!’ as she took Zack’s hard cock inside her mouth and started bobbing her head on it. She took it completely down her throat, making a few ‘gluck, gluck’ noises as she gagged on its size. The other man had grown tired of struggling to penetrate her tight asshole. He took the easier option of using his fingers and spit to lube up her asshole before raping the shit out of her … sort of. 

Zack moaned and threw his head back as Helena deepthroated his cock right up to the end of the shaft. Her nose was squashed against his manscaped pubis, his cock deep in her mouth. She gurgled and choked, swallowing down his dick and trying to breathe. She finally gave up trying with her mouth and simply took in air from her nose. The other man shoved his hard cock up her asshole at the same time, making her grunt and choke out a huge volume of spit on Zack’s cock. She tried to turn around and glare at the man who was savagely sawing in and out of her butthole with surprising force, but Zack grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth savagely. His dick entered her warm, wet throat and emerged partially, then pushed back into her throat like it was an onahole. He grinned as he watched Helena choke and sputter on his dick, his hips thrusting madly at her face.

‘No disobedience or distractions from your new job, Slut Helena,’ he smirked as he fucked her throat. ‘Your little servant is going to do the same, by the way. And she’ll be in real trouble if she doesn’t do what she’s told.’

Helena turned her head a little, and her heart stopped. She didn't even register Zack’s cock stuck in her throat or the ten-inch monster violating her tight ass due to the sight in front of her. Little Marie Rose was sitting in the hot tub on the right of the room, looking scared out of her life. She was handcuffed to the sides of the pool. The other two men released Helena’s legs and walked over to her, raising their hands and making gestures as if they would grab her tits or pinch her nipples.

’N-no,’ she gasped. ‘P-please, she’s too delicate …’

Zack laughed scornfully. ‘That’s why she’ll be even more fun to break. Fuck her, boys.’

The men stroked their cocks as they walked over to Marie Rose. They stepped in the tub, sending ripples of water through it. Marie Rose looked up at them, tears filling her eyes. Still jerking off, they sat down on either side of her, evil smiles crossing their faces.

Marie Rose looked pleadingly over at her mistress, who looked ready to cry too. She was also blushing furiously at the thought of her servant watching and listening while she was being tickled and fucked, but it couldn’t be helped now. 

‘M-mistress,’ said Marie, her lip trembling, ‘please don’t let them … I can’t take this …’

Helena’s heart went out to her. She pulled her head off Zack’s meat, coughing as she tried to take in air.

‘Please … let her go,’ she whispered, tears coming into her own eyes. ‘You can do what you want to me, but don’t hurt her. She can’t take cocks of that size, you’ll split her open!’

Zack stroked his chin as he rammed his thick cock down Helena’s throat again, thinking hard. 

‘Whatever,’ he said finally, shrugging. ‘Boys, get her to jerk you off with her hands and feet if you want. We’ll break her holes in later.’

Helena gave a shuddering gasp, but Zack grabbed her braid and used it to fuck her throat harder.

‘None of that, little one,’ he said condescendingly, adjusting his shades. ‘If any of you object, I’ll have her gangbanged sooner than later. Get to it, Marie.’

Marie gave a shuddering gasp as the men leaned down towards her. She shut her eyes in fear, her body trembling and nearly ready to wet herself with fear. She heard a few clanks and the sound of chains, and her hands were free. She looked up, opening her eyes cautiously. She was grabbed roughly and placed in the centre of the tub. The men sat down on either side of her, jerking off their thick rods.

‘That’s it, little whore,’ growled one of the men with a deep, gravelly voice. ‘Stroke those huge pricks now and make us cum. Nothing bad will happen to you … unless.’ He gave her a death glare.

Marie Rose reached out both her hands, trembling all over, the tears now flowing freely. She was terrified out of her wits because she knew there was little or no help for her. If her strong, brave and beautiful martial artist mistress was in this lair being double teamed like a classless slut, what chance did her systema have against them? Though she didn’t know if they were fighters, she could probably test her skills against them … if there was a way to make them half their current size.

She grasped both of the hard pricks sticking out of the water, their mushroom tips swollen to full arousal, and began rubbing them up and down gently. She leaned over at a sign from the man on her right and licked his cock up and down gently. He let out a small moan and took hold of her head with surprising gentleness compared to what his appearance suggested. He released her head as she spit out a huge wad of saliva on his cock, using the slickness to jerk him off more easily. She leaned to the man on her left to lick his cock as well, her small tongue running up and down the glans, shaft and even diving underwater to lick his balls. She came back up, sputtering as water dripped off her face, and spit on his dick too. She leaned backwards and stroked their cocks up and down at a glacial pace, looking to either side as she saw them biting their lips when she stroked around their glans and under it. She focused on that area, hoping them would cum soon without hurting her.

Zack had stopped fucking Helena’s mouth and was lifting her up in a standing position, the man under her getting up as well. They lined up their cocks with her fuckholes, and then counted to three before ramming them into her. Helena gasped and cried out with the suddenness of the penetration inside her, her body responding to the sensations. Her pussy gushed without any of her control. She hated it, hated her body adjusting to whatever they were doing to her, but her brain was already setting off fireworks and getting her to accept it. She closed her eyes, trying to sort out her confusion.

Marie Rose kept stroking the hard dicks on either side of her, her eyes flicking back and forth between them to see how they were reacting. They seemed okay from the heaving and gasping which came from the tub. She prayed they wouldn't be ready to go another fifty rounds after she made them cum. The fear from that thought made her jerk them off faster. They leaned back, gasping and moaning while they rested their heads on the sides of them tub. Marie Rose watched, fascinated, as they started moving their hips up and down with the rhythm of their hands.

The men leaned up and started groping Marie’s A-cup tits, their other hands reaching down to squeeze her ass. Marie Rose whimpered as two strong fingers brushed her pussy lips and entered her. She couldn't deny it, the excitement of being groped was getting to her. She felt her little pussy let out a few squirts of girlcum into the water. She prayed that no one would dive under the water and think she was pissing herself after all.

The men stood up, grabbing Marie’s legs and hauling them out of the water. They stood over her small feet, rubbing their dicks against them. Marie stared at them, puzzled, watching her as they started thrusting their cocks against her soft soles while jerking off at the same time. She knew her mistress enjoyed having her feet caressed, rubbed or sucked, but she had no idea men could enjoy what her feet would feel like. She had always thought they would be weird or sweaty.

Orgasm came before long to both of them. They let out guttural grunts and moved their hips towards her feet, giving a few final thrusts. Marie Rose gasped as white semen shot out from the ends of their cocks, flying into the air and landing on her stomach and legs. Some of it hit the water and floated away, looking like frog spawn. The remaining semen covered her soles and heels, every last inch of them.

Marie Rose brought her feet towards her, staring at all the whiteness covering her soles. Before she could finish admiring them, she felt her head being pushed down towards them.

‘Lick it clean,’ ordered one of the men.

Marie nodded as best as she could, leaning down to extend her small, pink tongue to her soles. She twisted her feet around so her soles were near her face and lapped up all the cum from her own soles. She ran her tongue over every inch of them, making sure the cum was replaced with spit.

The men wordlessly pointed to their deflating erections when she had finished. She got up on her knees and brought her head to their cock tips, licking all the semen from them. When she had finished, she kissed both of them and leaned back, sitting down on her knees with her thighs resting on her lower legs. She looked up at them, trying to appear adorable and too cute to rape again.

Zack and the other man grunted and gave snarls as they started cumming deep inside Helena’s womb and bowels. They gasped and pumped their hips, shooting wads of warm spunk deep into her asshole and pussy, filling her up. When they were done, they pulled their dripping cocks out and pushed Helena down on her knees. They stuffed both their dicks into her mouth. Heedless of her protests and sputtering, they forced her to lick both dicks clean and swallow every drop of remaining cum.

Zack stepped backwards, panting as he came down from his orgasmic high. He leaned over and grabbed his knees, catching his breath. He stood up, smiling at his friends, and high-fived the one he had double teamed Helena with. The other two men grinned too and took turns high- and low-fiving each other. Zack held up his fist in the air in a victory symbol as his friends cheered.

‘All right, that’s it for now,’ he said.

Helena gave a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe they would leave her and Marie alone for a while so they could bond with some pussy licking and toe sucking. She had been so afraid Marie would be gangraped by four pussy destroyers, but they had been lucky.

‘… but as we always know, _Dead or Alive_ tournaments always have multiple rounds before declaring a winner!’ finished Zack. Helena’s head jerked back up, looking terrified. Marie Rose squeaked and almost fell back into the hot tub in fright. ‘So … let’s go for a round two with our new bitches!’

Helena stood up to run, but two rough hands grabbed her and forced her to her knees. Zack and his friend forced their cocks into her mouth again, using it like the onahole they now thought it was. The other two walked over to Marie Rose even as she tried to pretend drowning herself in the hot tub, and dragged her out of it. They lifted her into the same position Helena had been in when she was getting double penetrated. They lined their cocks up with her holes too, and prepared to pound the shit out of the literally little slut.

Helena let out a wail of despair as Marie Rose was penetrated in both her holes at the same time by the huge black cocks. She held out her arm to Marie, wishing she could at least be near there to help her faithful servant through her first DP. The two cocks skullfucking her prevented her, though, and there was little she could do. She watched in growing horror as Marie was fucked so roughly she would definitely break. The two dicks pounded in and out of her holes as if she was a ragdoll.

Marie was crying out and stretching a hand out to her mistress too, struggling to cope with her holes stretching as she got pounded. Tears were flowing down her face as her ruse to pretend to have drowned had failed, and she would now be a fuck doll for as long as she lived. She felt her senses melting away as the cocks violating her took away her sense of pain, pleasure, and every brain cell she had. Slowly, her thoughts turned to more black cocks violating her just like this, all day and all night. Her face changed from fearful and panicked to blissful and orgasmic, and then a full ahegao face which was otherwise only seen in SFMs of her on Tumblr. She felt her rationality and thinking draining away, and soon she was barely conscious of the cocks tearing her holes apart. She just wanted more.

Today just wasn’t their day. Or they should’ve practiced their piguaquan and systema more.

 

*****************

 

Miyako and Kokoro were seated on chairs which were gilded and decorated with so much gold, ornaments, and jewels that it seemed they were crime lords who had robbed the US Treasury blind. Which they probably had, who said that Miyako didn’t have a job apart from DOATEC Japan? They had a young, naked man at the foot of their chairs. His crotch was towards Miyako and his face towards Kokoro. Kokoro was smothering his face with her soft soles, rubbing them all over his face and staring in confusion at what her mother was doing.

Miyako and Kokoro had discarded their kimonos and were now topless with their huge breasts bouncing every time they brushed their hair aside or leaned down to examine the man’s cock. They only had small purple and green thongs covering their pussies, their asses completely bare and exposed as they squeaked on the cushions of the chairs. If only the man could get a chance to peek up their pantiless kimonos or see them stand up, he would’ve seen two perfectly sized asses he could cup in both hands and massage for a long, long, time, but they were only interested in seeing how he reacted to their feet.

‘So, Kokoro-chan, this is how you get men off when you’re not in the mood or you’d prefer not to sleep with him, whatever the conditions are,’ said Miyako, using her legs and feet to stroke the man’s cock up and down. He shuddered as Miyako’s soles, softened and feeling like feathers thanks to her spa treatments and daily pedicures, as well as the lotions applied on them every night, worked their magic on his overstimulated cock. ‘And of course, in case you want to dominate your next date, or they request you to take charge, this is what you can do.’

Kokoro frowned. ‘So … I have to call someone else and have them stroke them or stroke them myself while someone puts her feet in his face … ?’

Miyako groaned and shook her head, waving her arms around as she took his cock between her soles and wrapped it between them, leaning down to let out a huge wad of spit land between her soles.

Kokoro winced. ‘That’s not ladylike, okāsan. Why do we do all this as a geisha?’

Miyako shrugged, using her slick soles to jerk him off faster. He whimpered as he was brought close to orgasm, but she eased off on jerking him, leaving her feet resting on his dick. He groaned and struggled to pump his hips up and fuck her soles, but it was hard without her cooperation.  
‘Then sex or being a geisha isn’t ladylike either, musume. And as I was saying, we’re doing this since it’s convenient for a threesome. You can always smother a submissive man’s face with your own feet first and then order him to kiss them, like he is doing yours now —’ the man was indeed so frustrated he was kissing Kokoro's feet all over gently, pleading in a low voice to let him cum. He kissed upwards from her heels to her soles, then over each toe, taking them into his mouth to suck them for several seconds before he moved on to the next ‘— and then just jerk him off with your feet while reading a female domination book.’ She shoved a book into her daughter’s hands.

Kokoro stared at the Japanese writing all over the cover. ‘Um … okāsan … “Fifty Shades of Femdom with Feet and Ass”? Is this what you keep reading under the sheets at night and hide in your wardrobe?’

Miyako turned her head slowly to Kokoro, giving her daughter a beady-eyed stare. ‘How did you know all that?’

Kokoro turned crimson and went back to making the man lick her soles. ‘I’m-I’m sorry, okāsan, I thought that it was a normal Mills & Boob romance …’

Miyako’s face relaxed into a gentle smile. She reached out and caressed her daughter’s cheek. ‘This is all part of your training, Kokoro. I promise you’ll be the most well-paid and exalted geisha in Japan if you learn at least some of these skills.’

Kokoro nodded and continued smothering the man’s face with her feet as she watched her mother give him a footjob.

‘Pay close attention, dear,’ said Miyako, leaning down to grab the man’s cock. She extended one foot, placing the sole against his cock tip. ‘All these lessons on teasing men will make you a powerful mistress as you get older, like me, and you can still keep them around with a dominant personality even if you lose your looks.’ She sighed heavily.

Kokoro looked at the mother. ‘You don’t look a day older than twenty-five, okāsan.’

Miyako chuckled and reached out a hand to pat her daughter’s cheek. ‘That just reminds me of my mortality, dear. I still look older than you.’

Kokoro remained silent, giving the man a short command to start sucking her toes from right to left, then back until she told him to stop. He complied, sucking on her little toe, then moving to the ring one, and then the third. He continued even as his body shivered from the stimulation Miyako was giving to his cock with just her sole rubbing against the tip.

The man felt Miyako teasing his dick as it rubbed against her heel and then her sole again, finally ending at her toes. He gasped and pumped upwards, moaning when she denied him more stimulation. She simply continued teasing him by pushing the glans against her sole and moving her foot back and forth, allowing him to jerk off with only one part of his cock being touched.

The stimulation was too much for someone of his age. He cried out and shuddered about a minute later, hot cum spurting out of his dick and covering Miyako’s sole. Kokoro gasped and put a hand to her mouth as he came all over her mother’s foot. Was this the male orgasm? It wasn’t anything like she had imagined it to be. Her mother looked over at her and winked, making her blush. She wiped off the remaining drops of cum on her foot and stuck it out at the boy’s face.

‘Get over here and lick,’ she commanded.

Kokoro’s jaw hung open as the boy turned around so his cock was near her feet and his face near Miyako’s. He obediently stuck out his tongue and started licking her feet clean of all the cum. A few droplets had gone on the other foot too, but even if they hadn’t, he would've gladly licked the sweat from both her beautiful, MILFy feet. He couldn't resist most feet as long as they were well-maintained and sexy. This mother-daughter duo had some of the sexiest feet he had ever seen.

Miyako looked over at Kokoro to see how she was taking it. Her jaw was now closed, but she still looked astounded at what her mother had managed. Miyako smiled and patted her shoulder, her hand brushing through her daughter’s hair.

‘Don’t worry, darling,’ she said, rubbing her feet all over the boy’s face. ‘It’s not as hard as it looks. Submissive men already want to do all this, they simply need a strong woman to remind them of it. And just because your face is as cute as a blossom’s doesn’t mean you can’t be dominant or strong.

Kokoro blinked and looked down at the man’s cock brushing against her feet. She reached out and ran her sole along his length. To her surprise, it started stiffening again, rising up to brush against her foot. She reached out both feet to hold his cock between her soles. She stroked it up and down like she had seen her mother do, looking at her mother for approval.

Miyako nodded. ‘That’s a good girl, dear. Just how I did it. Stroke him to orgasm again with your feet, then get him to lick it off like I did. Don’t be too gentle. And don’t worry about him not cumming, he will since he likes feet that much. You saw his reaction.’

She continued smothering his face with her cummy feet as Kokoro stroked and teased the man, leaning down to grab his dick and press it against her sole. She started rubbing it on her sole, moving it back and forth to let her heel and toes brush it.

Her geisha training would take her very far, or so it seemed.

 

*****************

 

Ayame and Ayane were on the other end of the same room, eyeing their own captive maliciously. He was also a young man, having just passed his eighteenth birthday, but he would be initiated with the female body at their command and leisure. They were both standing up near their own gilded chairs, smiling at his embarrassment at his position. They were also topless, their round, soft breasts facing away from him. The only thing he could see was both their asses. They were completely naked, since they were about to teach him how to worship ass and they felt thongs would get in the way. Ayame beckoned him over with a curled finger.

‘Get over here, little boy,’ she whispered, her husky tone giving him an enormous boner which he hadn’t meant to pop at all. He turned redder than a tomato, holding his hands over it. Their laughter filled the room. ‘Awwwww, don’t worry, we love hard cocks too! We’re two perfect straight women who appreciate how easily young boys’ dicks swell up just on seeing any naked woman! But we’re not just anyone. Tonight, you’ll see and feel what a ninja ass is like, and you’ll yourself yearn to breathe and take in our perfection forever!’

When he didn’t respond, Ayame cracked a whip across the floor threateningly. He paled a little at the thought of the whip marking his delicate skin. Resigning himself to fate, he crawled over to her on his hands and knees, dreading his domination. When he was behind their asses, Ayame reached behind her and tapped her left buttock.

‘Kiss,’ she commanded.

The thought of being initiated into sex or slavery by having to kiss this arrogant, mocking woman’s bottom was too much to bear for him. He considered punching her in the cunt or grabbing the whip to avoid that fate, but he finally decided to just have a small taste of what this humiliation was like. He reached forwards to grab her ass, bringing his lips closer to it. His eyes closed as he moved, but he only found thin air. Opening his eyes, he looked around in confusion, to see that both of them had disappeared. Mocking laughter from behind him made him whirl around.

Ayame and Ayane were right behind him now, their asses facing him. What the fuck? How had they done that? This was impossible, no one could teleport —

They disappeared again even as he was watching, and he felt something soft touching the back of his head. He turned around and saw both of them bending over, those perfect soft globes of flesh now touching his face. With a yelp, he fell backwards and began moving backwards on his own ass. They snapped their fingers coldly, and he stopped. Both of them turned their faces to him. He felt a chill run down his spine at their expressions. They were a combination of pure yandere and tsundere, the kind which a woman had when tearing out the heart of another bitch who was trying to get her bae.

‘Start kissing now, little one,’ said Ayame coldly, tapping her ass again. ‘Or you’ll really regret it. Don't bother thinking of outwitting us, we didn’t lead the Hanjimon clan for nothing. Any attempt to hurt us will simply result in us teleporting behind you and giving you a good spanking.’

He swallowed hard, deciding to take her words to heart. He puckered his lips and reached forwards to Ayame’s ass. He started kissing every inch of it like he loved it, his lips pressing into her soft globes and leaving depressions in them as he kissed. He kissed all over her left buttcheek, then went to the right, nibbling the middle and top bits while his hands caressing her ass and hips. He even went close to her asshole, pushing his face into her crack as he breathed in her salty, sweaty scent. It made his boner turn into the Man of Steel, the erection almost becoming painful as he felt her ass with his face.

Ayame and Ayane reached up with their feet to stroke his huge boner, bending their legs backwards so their soles rubbed it. He moaned quietly and continued kissing Ayame’s ass, now groping Ayane’s with one hand as well. These asses felt so soft, so perfect, that he wondered if he could be behind them forever to serve them if he had to. It just felt right, he couldn't quite explain why.

Ayame finally tapped her crack with a finger. ‘Now get inside this and lick it all clean, slaveboy.’

He gulped down all the spit in his mouth, but not from nervousness now. It was excitement and pleasure, the enjoyment which he felt now at kissing these gorgeous, yet cold beauties’ asses. Or at least one ass, he was sure the other one would tell him to do her soon. It felt as if he was on a date with dominant Russian women who were looking for a gringo who would double as an ass kisser. Maybe he could get used to that.

He stuffed his face between Ayame’s butt cheeks and snogged them passionately, using his tongue to lick up any sweat inside it. He made sure to run his tongue over her asshole several times, getting the muskiness from it and savouring how her ass smelled and tasted. He used his tongue to bathe every inch of her ass crack in his saliva, his boner throbbing like mad as they rubbed it with their feet. This wasn’t bad at all, he thought.

Ejaculation came too soon for him, too. He cried out and pumped his hips on their soles as they used every part of their feet to rub his shaft and jiggle his balls, making him shoot every drop of his white sperm on their feet. Their soles were covered with several shots of cum, and as Ayane had the tops of her feet rubbing his shaft, they were drenched, too. He kept pumping and shooting for a while, their soft feet teasing him to heights he had never known before. Was this ninja sex? He decided he just had to find out or it would kill him not knowing.

Ayame brought her feet down, Ayane following suit. They pushed his head down and made him lick their feet clean, glancing over at Miyako and Kokoro opposite to them who were also having their own slave suck his spunk from their toes. They smirked at each other, rubbing their soles all over their captive’s face as he tried to lap up every drop of spunk from their toes.

‘All right,’ said Ayame, getting into one of the strangest poses he had ever seen. She did a handstand, bending her legs over her head to reach his mouth. She pushed all five of her toes inside in one go. ‘Keep sucking my toes and obey my daughter as she trains you to kiss ass. And be sure to kiss it well.’

Ayane grabbed his face and shoved it into her soft ass, making him smooch it as passionately as her mother rubbed her soles on his face and made him withdraw to kiss or suck them occasionally. He felt his boner hardening again, and the two lovely ladies in front of him obliged by using their feet on him again while Ayane practiced using his face to pleasure her ass. 

This would be hard life kissing ass for a living. But then, that was exactly what he did as a janitor, so maybe it wasn’t so different. And these asses were bare, not to mention a lot sexier and plumper.

 

*****************

 

Honoka and Hitomi lay on the mattress, moaning in both pleasure and pain. They had been beaten by an unknown fighter who had made them lie down on top of each other on his bed. He had dragged them back there without ceremony from the fighter’s ring and dumped them inside. They really hated this new rule of having a fighter’s body all to yourself for a night if you defeated them. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if they actually won anything, but they hadn’t. They had been used after every fight they had, and this was probably the ninth one.

The man who had defeated them grinned widely as he raised his arms. ‘To the victor go the spoils! Why so serious, girls? Even if you beat me, I bet I could’ve dominated you in bed anyway. Get to it, now! I want to hear you moan whether you’re into this or not!’

Honoka squished her fat tits against Hitomi’s smaller ones, grumbling internally. The two girls kissed, their tongues entering each others’ mouths. Their asses were marked with handprints, from the man and each other as well. They had been bent over his lap and spanked, as well as made to bend over each others’ laps and receive the hardest spankings they could from two people at once. 

The man stroked his cock as he watched their asses shake while they were making out. He leaned down and used his tongue to lick all the way up from Hitomi’s asshole to her pussy, then Honoka’s pussy and asshole above hers. He stopped at her asshole, licking both inside and out while shoving his face into her ass. This chick had a really soft, jiggly body, not to mention the size of her tits and ass. He would enjoy watching that fat ass bounce on his dick later. Right now, he needed the first orgasm he had been keeping inside himself ever since this tag team of hotties had teased him with their Premium Sexy bikinis inside the ring.

‘Make out harder, bitches!’ he insisted, rubbing his cock against their entrances. ‘I need a hardon to fuck you both, it isn’t that hard!’

Honoka innocently took his words to heart and started making out harder with Hitomi, taking her breath away with the intensity of her kisses. She even leaned down to suck Hitomi’s nipples, her hands squeezing her boobs. 

The man felt his boner throb harder on seeing his new sluts make out. He walked forwards, his man-meat rising higher into the air like a flag. He leaned forwards, thinking carefully of which hole to take first.

He made his decision. Spitting all over Honoka’s large ass, he used his fingers to open her up. His fingers went in and out of her asshole, lubricating it. He widened it with two fingers first, then three, opening her up for the grand finale. He wanted the sex to end like the fight. Sweaty, with few clothes, and him on top. 

He positioned himself near Honoka’s enormous booty and thrust in without warning. She squealed in protest, never having had something in her backdoor before, but he didn't care. He shoved his cock in and out of that tight hole of hers, fucking her well. Her only recourse was to make out with Hitomi more in the hope that the pleasure from her kisses would mitigate the slight pain she felt from anal.

He didn't take long to climax. With a growl of pleasure, he forced his way balls deep in Honoka’s ass when she was licking between Hitomi’s tits, making her cry out in surprise at the depth of penetration. Hot, thick ropes of baby batter blasted out of his cock, filling up her asshole and entering her intestines. He could feel the thick cum swimming up her ass to find her bowels, and then it might even make a reverse trip through her digestive tract and make her spit out some cum on Hitomi’s face. He couldn’t wait to see.

‘All right, clean up time!’ he said. 

Honoka and Hitomi turned around, lying on the bed on their backs to accept his cock stained with ass juices into their mouths as he grabbed their tits and pushed the crown between their lips. It tasted strange and musky, but it wasn’t the first time they had tasted the other’s ass. Sometimes, it had been directly from the tap for some deviants who didn’t want to kiss a girl’s plump ass themselves, but forced them to do a lesbian makeup and snog each other’s rears.

‘Back into position,’ he said, stroking his still-hard dick. ‘Mr Big is on a roll now!’

Honoka and Hitomi laid on top of each other again, their asses and pussies in a line of fuckholes to be plundered, and their tits squished together again. They rolled their eyes at his comment, wishing he was a little more gentle. This time, he chose Hitomi’s cunt, ramming it home without a word. She squealed and jerked upwards, her lips meeting Honoka’s.

Being a loser really sucked, you always had to fall to the winner.

 

*****************

 

Lisa Hamilton and Rachel strode out towards the centre of the opulent room, naked as jaybirds, their clothes tossed away in trails behind them, including the pink and brown thongs they had stolen from Miyako and Kokoro’s drawers. They had small smiles crossing their faces as they anticipated what fun they would have this time. They looked at their naked captive stretched out in the middle of the room. Smiling at each other, they turned and high-fived.

‘Perfect,’ said Rachel, her husky voice causing their victim to pop a big one instantly. ‘He’s all here, helpless and waiting.’

Lisa soft voice chimed in. ‘I know, right? I think he’s already about to cum just from hearing our voices and everything we do to him.’

The man gave a small groan as his cock throbbed, standing at full attention. Lisa and Rachel walked over to him, their smiles growing wider as they looked up and down his body.

‘Not bad,’ drawled Rachel, reaching out a painted foot and pushing his cock up. Streams of precum came out over her foot and his stomach. Both of them giggled. ‘I think he’ll be perfect to play with.’

Lisa smiled as she swung a leg over his face and sat down on him. Her ass covered his face completely, cutting off his air. He gasped and choked, trying to draw in breaths.

‘Lick and kiss this ass while I sit on your cute face, dear,’ whispered Lisa gently, moving her ass back and forth on him. ‘You won't be going anywhere, we’re keeping you here now.’

Rachel lifted her foot and pressed it against his mouth. Her painted toes entered it after a few tense moments of pushing, making her giggle as he swallowed them all like they were candy. ‘Do you like toes that much?’

He nodded, pushing his nose into Lisa’s ass and sniffing it. His tongue came out tentatively, flicking back and forth inside her ass crack. He started licking it up and down before long, enjoying the scent and taste of her. It was exquisite, even the few droplets of sweat he was sucking up.

Lisa placed her palms on the ground and smiled as she felt him eating her ass. She hoped that the thorough bath and enema she had taken would entice him into loving her ass, though she still had to test him before he became one with it permanently. Rachel stuffed her other foot into his mouth as she adjusted herself, grinding her face all over him.

‘Isn’t that good, having your face rubbed with the scent of a chocolatey ass, darling?’ asked Lisa in a sensual whisper.

‘While you have a sweet, soft foot in your mouth and another … stroking your hard cock like this?’ Rachel’s husky voice teased him from above, making his dick harden enough to break through a wall. Her other foot was busy moving up and down his cock, the toes moving on the underside. The teasing was too much for him to bear.

‘Look at him, all horny and excited from a slightly sweaty ass smothering his face …’ went on Lisa.

‘… and two soft feet at his cock, jerking it just as he likes,’ finished Rachel, taking her foot out of his mouth to use both of them on his groin.

He whimpered softly, the smell of musky ass and the sensation of soft feet at his groin was too much. He moved his hips up and down, and to his delight, they seemed to be going between two soles. Rachel must have wrapped her feet around his dick.

‘It’s okay, dear,’ whispered Lisa, now bouncing on his face like a cowgirl. ‘We love young boys who like ass …

‘… or feet on their cocks,’ said Rachel, rolling the word ‘cocks’ around her mouth in a purr. ‘Cum for us now. Stain my vanilla feet white with your cum while you smell that delicious chocolate ass on your face.’

The dirty talk was too much for him. He gave a grunt and thrust his dick between those amazing feet harder, finally erupting all over them and making her white feet whiter with his cum. Lisa’s ass was pushing his face into the ground, the smell of her ass covering his face.

He was still coming down from his high when Lisa got off his face and walked over to Rachel. Rachel stood over his hips and moved backwards until she was over his face. She sat down on him, her white ass covering his face.

‘Tell me what my vanilla ass tastes and smells like, darling,’ whispered Rachel tenderly, stroking his cheeks and chest while she ground her shapely ass on his face. Her movements were graceful and slow as if she had done it a hundred times before. It was like a lap dance for his face — an oddly termed face dance which was much better than any stripper could give.

Lisa’s ebony feet began stroking his cock as his nose entered Rachel’s ass crack, brushing against her asshole. He breathed in deeply. The scent wasn’t anything like what he had taken in earlier, partially because Rachel wasn’t human. It was a lot better and sexier.

He couldn't wait to stain Lisa’s feet from black to white with his cum, either. If this sexy goddess covered his face with her ass for another couple of minutes, he thought he might even accidentally paint Lisa white and make her unrecognisable.

 

*****************

 

Tina cried out as Bass grabbed her hair and dragged her over to the gym where they had sparred earlier. Kasumi was following them, her very partner with whom she had tag teamed her father and still lost. Kasumi had agreed to a kind of wrestler’s plea bargain — if she could help Bass dominate her, she would be spared and not fucked as hard.

‘You can’t do this!’ cried Tina. ‘I don’t want to have my own father’s baby, that’s just —‘

Bass slapped her ass so hard it shook and jiggled all the way to the gym. He kicked the doors down, and they flew off their hinges. He and Kasumi took Tina by the arms and forced her through the entrance. She fought and protested all the way through to the ring. He tossed his daughter over the ropes and climbed over them, entering the ring. He folded his arms. Kasumi ducked under the second rope and stood beside him, brushing her hair out of her face.

‘You lost the battle, remember?’ he said coolly, walking forwards to step on his daughter lying on the floor. ‘And I have to show you what could happen if you lose to someone apart from me. They won't be as gentle.’

He rolled Tina over with his foot. She got up and tried to run outside the ring, but a quick low kick from Kasumi brought her down again. Before she touched the floor, Bass and Kasumi grabbed her under the arms and dragged her to the ropes. They threw her over the side, letting her dangle down with her ass sticking out towards them. Bass pressed his hardening erection against his daughter’s rump, making her give a squeak of horror and turned around. Fear clearly visible in her blue eyes, she sputtered, ‘W-What are you doing?’

Bass pulled down his wrestling shorts. ‘All the better to give you a dong with, dear.’

Tina squeaked in horror and tried to get off the ropes. Kasumi kicked her in the back, making her collapse again. Kasumi then flipped over her head after jumping on her back and landing just outside the ring. She put her arms under Tina’s, wrapping her hands over the back of Tina’s head in an unbreakable judo hold.

Bass laughed as he ripped Tina’s USA bikini bottoms off with one hand. He stroked his hard ten-inch cock, rubbing it against Tina’s soft ass cheeks and between her legs. He opened her legs and prepared to ram it inside her. ‘Here comes the flag, dear, so take it if you’re a patriot!’

Tina screamed the gym down as her father’s dick slammed so hard into home base, it would’ve hit any baseball out of the park. She tried to raise her head so she could at least give her father a death glare, but that was out of the question with how tightly Kasumi held her. She groaned and wiggled her buttocks around, trying to get her daddy’s cock to slip out of her. The sight of Tina’s bare, delicious ass cheeks shaking around in his face excited Bass more, though. He simply grabbed hold of both cheeks from the sides and thrust even harder into her, fucking up his daughter thoroughly.

Tina gave a small gasp of horror and squeal as Bass roared with the same fury of a wrestler sending an opponent out of the ring. His pelvis hit her firm buttocks hard, and his cock remained buried deep inside her. Hot, thick jets of cum shot out of his cock and found their way up her pussy, swimming up into her womb and staining her cervix and passage white. He pumped harder and faster, more cum exploding out inside his daughter. He filled her to the brim with his spunk, marking her as his and changing the father-daughter dynamics forever.

Bass withdrew from Tina, panting. She groaned at the feel of the hot cum inside her, clenching her legs as a cool breeze tickled her pussy lips. She fell off the ropes and landed inside the ring, wondering how this could’ve happened. She wasn’t some dirty fucktoy you could use and discard, she at least deserved the after-sex duty of being cuddled or having her tits groped. Bass hadn’t even taken out her beautiful, perfect tits and sucked them so he could be a little gentler with her. This was so stupid, she would get up in a minute and tell him what exactly she thought of men who didn’t even strip them women they fucked naked to admire their bodies.

Bass snapped his fingers. ‘Get in the same position, Kasumi. I want to fuck you as hard as my new slut over here. Since you lost, you both will remain my toys permanently and help add to my harem. Got that?’

Kasumi nodded wordlessly as she stripped herself down and bent over the ropes, showing her own smaller but equally sexy ass to Bass’s adoring eyes. He reached for it and slapped her on both cheeks a few times. He mashed his fingers into them and felt every inch of them. Finally, he stepped forwards and shoved his hard dick into Kasumi’s wet cunt, leaning down to grab and grope her large, perfect titties and cover her body with his. He fucked her harder than Tina, or maybe it was because she was smaller. Her body shook and her tits jiggled with every thrust. Her moans were very quiet and demure like a Japanese schoolgirl, but it was clear she enjoyed every moment of her rough fucking.

Tina looked at her father fucking Kasumi’s brains out enviously. A few tears of regret ran down her cheek, and she hastily wiped them away.

Apparently Bass could treat anyone as a fucktoy, but couldn’t he at least treat her as his most important one?

 

*****************

 

Eliot gave a cry of pain as he dropped to the ground, Christie’s leg swinging around in an arc and hitting his face again. She used enough force to down him, though, not hurt him permanently. He did drop, though, like a ton of bricks. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up to finish him off, her 5’10” height dwarfing his 5’6” physique.

‘Ready?’ she said, a cruel grin crossing her face.

Eliot raised his hands protectively, covering his face. ‘P-please, no — please stop. You’ve already won, you know.’

Christie hit him with her elbow, making him stagger backwards while holding his forehead. ‘I haven’t won until you’re down.’

She raised her hands, bringing her fingers close together. Her hands were in the same position for a karate chop. What she did do, however, was use her fingertips to jab repeatedly at Eliot’s throat and chest. He had to take all the blows without complaint, though, he was too tired to block. She grabbed his chin and raised his throat, bringing her palms together and raising them like a knife.

‘It’s over,’ she said, her face twisting into a beautiful, yet purely evil smile.

She thrust her arms out at his throat, hitting him there with the tips of both hands. He flew into the air, hitting a machine behind him and turning over. He landed on the floor with a thud, spent and drained.

As Christie’s Power Blow ended, she felt a trail of wet excitement flowing down the bottoms of her Showstopper bikini, which was a small black bra and thong revealing most of her body. The centre of the bra was cut to show some cleavage, and the thong revealed almost all of her milk white ass cheeks. She just hoped Eliot wasn’t drained in the crotch area apart from his strength, like now, but it was unlikely for fighters to masturbate before getting into the ring.

She stepped forwards, throwing her bra away in one fluid motion. She smirked as he went pale and then blushed on seeing her huge breasts pop out. She ran across the wall, her black heels somehow sticking to it, and landed next to him. He started shuffling backwards in panic, his eyes wide with both curiosity and fear on seeing her breasts swinging freely.

Christie leaned down and grabbed his wrist before he got further away. She dragged him close to her, lifting him up by placing her hands under his arms and heaving. He turned, if possible, even redder as her breasts jiggled in front of his face. She gave him a wide, teasing grin, the one of a femme fatale ready to devour her prey. She knew that however embarrassed he was, he was fascinated with these fleshy orbs on her chest. That curiosity could easily be killed in a while, even if not by a cat.

‘Do you like these?’ she asked him, cupping her breasts in her hands and shaking them up and down, moving her body back and forth at the same time to create a full 360° effect of her bouncy boobies.

Eliot stared at her tits rolling around in front of him. He raised his eyes to her and nodded dumbly. This opportunity was too good to waste.

Christie laughed as she shoved a dripping, milky teat into Eliot’s mouth. The assassin’s cold laughter filled his ear as he started suckling on it. ‘Well, then, drink up. You’ll need your strength for our tussle in bed … little boy.’

Eliot almost choked on the amount of milk which was being forced down his throat. He coughed a little, some milk spilling out of his mouth on her stomach. She didn't like that at all, though. She gave him a light smack on the back of the head, pushing his head down

‘Naughty boys who don’t drink their mother's milk daily get punished,’ she cooed. ‘So drink it all up and don't waste a drop.’

Eliot lapped up all the milk from her stomach, cleaning it out of her belly button as well to ensure he wasn't punished. He felt his erection grow in his underwear. It wasn’t that her milk was an aphrodisiac, but the act of sucking her tits was arousing him beyond his limits. He felt his embarrassment rise along with his cock when she pulled his shorts away, practically tearing it off his body and dumping it on the ground. It was the only thing he had been wearing. He didn't even have a T-shirt to pull down and protect his raging boner before he painted the walls in cum.

Christie reached down to stroke his cock as he brought his face up and latched onto her tits again. He sucked one of them dry in minutes. Christie moved his face to her other breast and he pressed his face into it, sucking and licking all over her orb first before he moved to the nipple. He kissed and suckled it gently, teasing her to make her even wetter. He finally pressed his mouth around her nipple and began sucking, rich milk filling his mouth. He didn’t even get time to ponder over how she was lactating without being pregnant or nonhuman. Not that he cared much, he just wanted to suck her tits dry while they were ripe and full.

It didn’t take too long for him to drain her remaining boob as well. He took his mouth off her nipple, gulping down the last of her milk and wiping his mouth. He nuzzled his face into her tits, licking between them and cleaning off whatever he found there.

Christie smiled at him a little more tenderly as she began pulling down her panties, exposing a dripping wet vulva and the milky white globes of her ass. She crawled over to him, covering her body with his and pressing that wet vulva on his cock. She pressed down on his muscular chest, admiring the smoothness along with his strength. He may have lost to her, but he was no slouch. She took hold of his cock, lining it up with her pussy and pressing down on him. He gasped as the tip of his cock entered her. She wiggled her hips, allowing his cock to sink further inside her until he bottomed out.

Christie began to ride him cowgirl, letting her hips dance around his body. She rotated her pelvis, letting his cock slip out a little from him and almost immediately sink back inside. She threw back her head and moaned, his hardness twitching inside her and ready to cum.

Eliot hadn't experienced a pussy like Christie’s yet: tight, hot, wet, and ready to squeeze around him to maximise comfort and ejaculation, so he came as soon as he bottomed out inside her for the nth time. Thick spurts of cum stained Christie’s pussy walls while he thrust away inside her, moaning in tandem with her. Their hips rotated round the bed, giving another 360° camera angle to whoever was watching.

Eliot collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes, spent with a day of fighting and fucking. Christie let his cock slip out of her, a pleased smile crossing her face. She leaned down and rested on his chest. His mouth found her nipple and instinctively latched onto it again, suckling away. She gave him an amused smile as she stroked his blond hair, moving down to kiss him on the lips and let him suck away on her teats.

That moment in the bar feeding him milk earlier had never made her suspect she would be feeding him her own milk soon. That lactation potion was worth stealing it from Bayman.

If Eliot liked milk so much, he would jump at the chance to drink it from the tap whenever he wanted. For a while at least. She didn’t know how long it lasted, she forgot to steal the instruction manual from him too.

She sighed as she leaned into Eliot’s shoulder, kissing his neck. Time to go on another mission later.

 

*****************

 

Nyotengu walked into the underground lair, her naked body completely exposed to the world. The cool air underground kissed her bare breasts, making her nipples rise up like little tic-tacs. She walked down the stairs slowly, resting her hand on the banister and allowing to slide down as if caressing it. She raised her other hand and threw her hair back in a very alluring gesture, hoping that her young captive was noticing. It would almost certainly help him rise to the occasion. If not, she had other tricks … up her breasts, ass, pussy, or wherever, since she wasn't wearing sleeves. She looked down to see her own breasts bouncing as she walked down the steps. She increased the force with which she was landing her delicate feet on the steps, causing her large breasts to bounce up and down even harder with the ‘wind effects’ of _Dead or Alive Xtreme 3_ , almost hitting her in the face. Even her bare ass was jiggling so hard it looked like it would fly off any minute. Her ass cheeks rippled and bounced behind her as she lowered her foot down on the last step, eyeing her prize.

She came face to face with him, and licked her lips. A very young boy was tied to a cross-shaped device on the wall, his wrists and ankles bound firmly to the ends. She took her time leering up and down his body, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere. She walked closer to him, her hands on her hips, swaying them a little to give him a show. Her breasts swung to the sides as she walked, giving a sizeable sideboob to them which you could’ve fixed your eyes on if she was in her Premium Sexy costume, or any one with a bra. The boy was already awake, and his eyes widened with both fascination and panic. He let out a tiny squeak, turning away from her and closing his eyes.

Nyotengu disregarded his reluctance, walking on until she reached him. She leaned down and brought her face close to his, breathing on him as she studied his features. He kept his eyes closed and head turned, struggling not to notice the tempting beauty in front of him. Smiling, she rubbed her nose against his face, making him flinch. She dipped a hand between her legs, using the other one to feel between his to check his cock. It was still limp, though, probably since he was new to this. She smiled to herself as she licked the side of his neck, giving it a little bite as she thought of taking his innocence away this night. It would be so exciting to have him lose his cherry to her and then be addicted to her, because she had the same feelings towards him. 

Nyotengu kissed the young boy on the cheek as she leaned closer. She could see his hardening member rising up like a snake between his legs as she reached down and cupped his balls. She took hold of his cheek and pulled his face around to her, but his eyes still remained tightly shut. The thought of him moaning her name later when she would have her way with him made her wet pussy twitch. She couldn't help being dominant, that was just her. Her black wings fluttered, and she laughed softly into the boy’s ear. ‘What’s the matter, sweetie? Am I too beautiful to look at?’

The boy kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to turn his face away from the tempting sight of the nude tengu before him. He shook his head.

Nyotengu raised an eyebrow. ‘What do you mean? Am I or am I not?’

There was no forthcoming answer.

Nyotengu sighed and reached her arms up, grabbing the boy’s wrists which were tied to the arms of the cross. She pushed up her nude body against him, her large breasts crushed against his small, yet wiry chest. She dragged her nipples across his body, pretending to push them into his own, then moving down to kiss him on either nipple as her breasts rubbed his stomach. He let out a small groan as he tried to move his body away from hers.

‘Relax,’ she whispered, her lips kissing down the side of his neck. ‘You can just be more honest with yourself.’ She kissed his shoulder, giving him a little bite on the blade while her hand moved down to feel his soft ass. She started groping it with both hands, feeling his medium-sized cheeks fill her palms. She pinched his ass, making him yelp and then using the opportunity to silence him with a deep, invasive kiss. 

The boy felt his cock rising dangerously high, rubbing against Nyotengu’s bare mons. She felt it too. Her pussy was raging with desire and a need to quench its thirst. She pushed her vagina against his glans, rubbing her juices across him and wishing she could just thrust it in without the need to do what she had to first.

Foreplay. The kind which would make this young stud cum, and cum, and cum inside her, enough to get her pregnant with a human child like she wanted. She knew it didn’t always happen with humans, of course, but she was willing to keep him around for multiple attempts if required. He was that cute. They were generally very beddable with some cushion for the pushin’, or when they hadn't turn too old and start getting that beer gut she couldn't get her own flat stomach across to fondle their dicks. She generally liked to get off as quickly as possible and leave those pesky humans gasping for breath, hands stretched out towards her and hoping they would get more rounds out of her. But this one could be kept around for the long term. She generally disliked the clingy ones, but some instinct in her told her not to disregard or throw away this one. He could actually be sweet to be around. She was tired of how demanding some of the men she had met were, and if she could just get this little one to like her, her eternal life would be set. She couldn't tell him she was 1018 years old yet. She still felt like a naughty 20-year-old tengu princess, after all.

Nyotengu leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth again, her hands reaching down and starting to stroke his now hard cock. She pulled on his foreskin and allowed her hands to glide up and down, the soft skin of his shaft contrasting with the hardness. 

‘Mmmmm, such a good boy,’ she whispered, letting his tip push against her wet slit. She lowered herself down a little on him, making him gasp and struggle to move up. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll free you soon, dear. I just need to taste what a young human’s cock is like. Then I’ll release you.’

She wrapped her arms around him, lowering the upper arms of the cross so they were simply a straight bar behind his back. His arms also lowered, coming closer to his thighs and resting on them. She put her hands on the small of his back and began touching his soft skin. Her hands roamed all over his back as she slowly moved down over his length, taking it deep inside her. His cock entered her deeply and made her give a small gasp of pleasure. 

Nyotengu clenched her teeth and sighed as she sank down on the young man’s dick right up to his pubis. He felt just the right length, much to her surprise. Normally she didn’t mind the kind of dicks which forced her to split her legs open so wide she looked like she was inviting someone to explore a cave, and that huge, thick meat which some men had which would split her pussy lips open several inches apart when she sat down on them. She had also had the kind of dicks which parted her snatch’s entrance just enough to make her feel there was something there, although she had to squeeze down hard to make sure it was fully in. Her pussy walls were so slick and tight, though, that it just took two or three compressions around those kinds of cocks to make them moan and spurt hot, boiling seed inside her. She was thankful that most of them had potent cum even if they didn't hold it in for too long, because she could at least stick a finger inside her moist muff to play around with that still-warm cum. She would rub it around her pussy, keeping the walls moist, and then withdraw it to hold it above her mouth, her head pointed upwards. Usually, they weren’t asleep yet, and she could tease them some more until they were hopefully ready for another round. She just gave them her trademark naughty (tengu princess) grin, opening her mouth and allowing her tongue to hang out before she raised the tip to catch the long strand of cum dribbling down from her fingers and allow it to land right on her tongue. She then twirled her tongue round and round it, letting the silky strand of warm cream wrap around it as if it was a silk thread, then flick her tongue back into her mouth. She swallowed, and then opened her mouth to show him it was clean. Usually, their cocks rose again at full attention, enough for her to go two or three more rounds with them. 

She woke back up to the present, realising the young boy was now thrusting in and out of her desperately. His legs had risen up into the air, bent at the knees. They were digging into her sides. His arms were also around her back, scratching her skin lightly. Smiling, she leaned down to brush her lips against his head while she lifted him into the air. She reached around to his buttocks, gripping them more tightly than earlier in her hands and pulling him close enough to let his body stick to hers. Between breast to genitals, there wasn’t a millimetre of space between them. She pulled his lips into hers for a soft, passionate kiss, allowing his cock to thrust inside her while he moved against the cross. She responded with her own movements as well, pushing her pelvis against his and moaning into his mouth. She wasn’t the kind of limp fish you had to constantly thrust into when you bedded her. She was happy to fuck her lover back, and fuck him she did.

Nyotengu jerked her head back when she felt his cock pulse deep within her folds, hot jets of cum shooting out inside her womb and making her full. While she wasn’t a hentai character and couldn’t cumulate, she did feel as if her belly was swelling with the amount of cum he deposited inside her. He let out a small whimper like the adorable little boys she sometimes dreamed about, his jets of warm semen continuing for almost an entire minute. Her tengu magic which she had stolen from Bankotsubo at the time of his death was working well enough to get his climax to last longer. Tengu magic could make them more youthful and get their sex partners to remain ‘ready’ as long as needed. She was really upset that Bankotsubo didn’t use his to keep the physique of a man like Ryu Hayabusa. That man would’ve been someone she would enjoy breaking down bit by bit. His strength, power, and the self-control he had at such a young age were all aphrodisiacs for a not-so-young tengu who wanted to explore humans a little better. But sometimes, it was probably okay to catch and keep someone who wouldn't leave their cage. She thought she might have had enough of those whom she had to struggle so much to lock down or at least keep for more than a one-night stand. Maybe at least a week. 

She shook aside the thoughts of all the other men she had struggled to keep around her. The young boy still stuck inside her pussy was gasping, his climax nearly over. She caressed his face gently, leaning forward and whispering the kind of eye-rolling pillow talk which she had heard humans discuss when she listened outside their bedrooms with her fingers stuffed up her twat. At least it was comforting him and making him drift off a little. She shook him by the shoulders, trying to keep him awake. She did need him for another service, though she didn’t think she wanted another round just yet. But that would be soon, once she was done feeling like a queen. 

‘Wake up, dear,’ she whispered, even as his eyes were closing slowly. ‘I think I need a little something from you, then we could go another round if you’re ready.’

The boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. ‘W-what?’

Nyotengu got off him and began undoing his restraints. She pulled off the ropes around his wrists and arms, then got to his ankles. She slipped it down over his feet and tugged them off. He was free. To her satisfaction, even though he was free to go, he didn’t try to run out of the door. He simply gave that sigh of satisfaction which a well-fucked man or woman gave during their afterglow, and then collapsed into her arms. Nyotengu struggled to hold him up. He was almost becoming a dead weight. She dragged him up and laid his head on her shoulder. To her surprise, he pressed his lips into it and pressed his face into the space between her shoulder and neck. He rubbed it back and forth, a dopey smile on his face. He was spent.

‘I-I love you, Nyotengu,’ he murmured. ‘Do-do you feel the same way?’

Nyotengu hesitated. She certainly like how this little one looked, and she had got the idea of keeping him with her. She knew that she had a long, long time to live and get him to fall for her, but it seemed he had fallen for her a little too quickly. It could be due to his inexperience and the kind of orgasm she had wrenched out of him. She had used her (still) tight pussy, experience, as well as a fair amount of tengu magic to make him cum the way he never would with anyone else. Maybe she ought to take some responsibility.

‘We’ll see, darling,’ she said, running her fingers through his hair. He sighed happily as he allowed his head to slip down towards her breasts. ‘You might be taking a hasty decision, you know.’ She said this even as she recalled that humans had much shorter lifespans, so he was probably using this opportunity to keep someone around whose body and mind he was at least a little familiar with. He could learn more about her soon, she realised, but she would have to stick around first. Humans were so complex. Her wings fluttered in pleasure as he latched his mouth around her nipples and began sucking. She invoked her ancient tengu magic to lactate on command, and little droplets of milk emerged out of her nipples. The boy locked his lips around her right nipple, sucking greedily. His throat convulsed as he drank down all her milk. To her alarm, she felt his cock stiffening again, pressing between her thighs. She trapped his meat between the thickest part of her thighs and began moving his buttocks back and forth, allowing him to jerk off with her legs. He really needed to rest, this wouldn’t do.

As the boy stuck his cock between Nyotengu’s thighs and pumped them, she raised her violet eyes to the ceiling and contemplated what she should do. It was really adorable how quickly those three special words which adults were too scared to say slipped out of his mouth, though he probably didn't know what they really meant. She wasn't too sure herself, and she was an ancient being who might even survive for another thousand years. She looked down at him. The sight was so cute she could actually feel her heart melting and flowing down the drain. He was sucking away on her now empty breast, his mouth puckered with his eyes closed. She smiled gently, even though he couldn't see it, and shifted his head to her other nipple. He began sucking away again, milk flowing into his mouth in quick gushes as he gulped it all down without stopping. His cock was pumping away ceaselessly between her legs.

With a muffled squeal into her breast and a shudder, Nyotengu felt her little man cum again. His cum shot out in bigger bursts than the first time, spilling all over the dungeon floor. The ropes were quite thick and strong this time, she could smell their musk even though they had shot five or ten feet away from their little standing hump. He shivered and pushed his hips against her thighs, slapping sounds echoing around the room. He moaned as he sucked out a long draught of milk from her nipple, licking around her areola to clean her up. He leaned his head on her shoulder again, but she shook him awake.

‘I’ll need you to massage my back and legs, I feel a little sore,’ she whispered. ‘After that, if you don’t want to sleep, we can go another round or I’ll give you a full-body massage. Whatever you want. You don't mind, do you?’

The boy slowly moved off Nyotengu, giving her breasts one last nuzzle and motorboat before he took her hand and guided her to the bed. She lay down on her front, those huge puppies of her pressing into the sheets. The boy got on the bed, standing over her and positioning himself. He sat down on her thighs, reaching out to grab her ass. She gave a mock gasp and turned around, giving him a playful glare and wink to show him she wasn’t serious. Emboldened, he took her ass cheeks in his hands and rubbed them up and down. Nyotengu sighed and sank down on the bed, face down, while his hands were kneading the soreness in her glutes. It really felt good, she had no idea having your ass massaged could feel this good. She smiled as she felt his hands groping every inch of her smooth posterior, slipping into her crack and feeling around. This naughty boy really enjoyed exploring asses, she would look forward to returning the favour and seeing if he liked it. Though she suspected he would, most of his sexual tastes might not have formed yet.

She felt his fingers entering her asshole. Startled, she jerked her ass upwards, wondering how they had got to that point. He didn't stop trying, though. He leaned forwards and started separating her ass cheeks with his hands, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. His index and middle fingers were still gently exploring her asshole, penetrating them about halfway in. She sighed and turned her head around. She would probably have to let him fuck her in the ass later since he was a little too fascinated with that body part now, but she needed to get that soreness out of her muscles first.

‘You can fuck me in the ass later if you want,’ she whispered. The boy jerked his head up and looked at her sheepishly, but his eyes lit up when she offered him anal. ‘Just try to get this soreness out of my back and legs first, dear, then I’ll be ready to do all the work if needed. Massage me and think of me straddling you, my tight pucker positioned over your huge, needy cock, moving down slowly to envelop you in my hot tightness and accept every drop of your hot, creamy cum inside my bowels. You want that, don’t you? You already felt how tight my pussy was, and if you know anything about anatomy, asses are always tighter than pussies. You’ll be experiencing it for yourself very, very soon. Go on.’

The boy hesitated, then moved his hands away from her ass. He leaned down and gave her ass cheeks a quick smack each with his mouth, then opened her butt crack and pressed his nose into it, taking in several deep breaths. Nyotengu’s eyes widened in surprise and she giggled at this passionate worship of her ass. She had admired it in mirrors although it made her feel a little silly. She knew it was good in shape, round and perky, and the skin was naturally soft and pliable without all those skin creams or cosmetics, but she didn’t know a human could find the part of the body you sit and poop from that attractive. Still, she didn’t ever have to sit around for hours taking a dump, so hopefully her ass smelled different and better than those human sluts. Fuck them if they tried to take this little butt-sniffer from her. 

She gave a shudder as an electric tingling passed through her body. The boy had stuck his tongue out and was giving her ass crack several long, loving licks. She moaned and whispered some encouragement to him, enjoying how much he loved snogging her round bottom. Nyotengu gave another moan of intense pleasure when he focused on her tight little hole, licking round and round her sphincter and suddenly dipping his tongue into it. He tongue-fucked her ass so slowly and sensually that she felt her dripping wet cunt turning into an ocean, completely free with its resources. She shuddered as his tongue dipped into her ass again. Gritting her teeth, she turned her head to him again. He had a mischievous grin on his face, as though he knew how much it tormented her.

‘You little fucking tease,’ she hissed. He giggled and continued licking her tight asshole, sending chills dancing up, down and sideways from her spine. ‘Just wait until I have my hands on your ass, you dirty boy. Get back to massaging me and then make sure you metaphorically lick the shit out of my ass. You know, licking it so much I wet this whole room and drown you. Then I’m going to have my asshole surround your cock and squeeze so hard you get the cum and life drained out of you. Hop to it, you butt-snogging slut!’

The boy struggled to keep a straight face as he repositioned himself so he was sitting on her lower back. He started working his hands into her back and spine, pressing the heels of his hands and palms into her skin. He rubbed his hands in circular motions around her shoulders, smiling at every moan and sigh she gave. She was putty in his hands. He knew that some women could really enjoy having their asses and puckers played with from that porn he stole from his dad’s Anal Buttsluts collection, but to have one bitch to himself who enjoyed ass play as much as he did was a dream cum (sic) true.

‘Don’t forget my legs, darling,’ said Nyotengu, smiling at the boy as he reached her lower spine, his fists pressing into the bones in her lower spine just above her rounded buttocks.

Nyotengu sighed and started drifting off as he turned around, his hands now starting to rub and squeeze her firm thighs. She felt him tickle the place behind her knees and squealed with laughter, throwing her legs up and trapping his hands. She wriggled around, giggling as he struggled to free them. He pulled his hands free and grabbed her by the ankles. He massaged her foot, pressing his thumbs into her sole. He worked his way up her calf and shins until he reached her knee. After massaging that, he started again at her thighs, rubbing them more thoroughly this time. His hands caressed her soft skin, moving around the sides of her thighs and rubbing the front. She pushed him up by bending her knees so he was struggling to regain his balance on her thighs, and turned around without warning, showing him her flooded delta and bouncy tits. He sat down on her thighs again, an embarrassed smile spreading across his face as he reached down to start rubbing her boobs and tweaking her nipples. She closed her eyes as he started rubbing her tummy, dipping his fingers into her belly button. He leaned down to kiss her navel gently, even sticking his tongue in there to lick around it. He rubbed her pussy juices all over her soaked cunt, messing it even more, until she grabbed his head and forced it down between her legs. Her wings spread out again and quivered when he started licking and lapping away at her petals, cleaning them of her juices. She groaned and clamped her legs around his neck so hard he could barely breathe. He gasped and heaved, tapping her on the thighs.

‘This isn't a _Dead or Alive_ tournament, little boy,’ she hissed. ‘No freedom, breathing, or anal for you until you’ve licked my pussy clean! Start work, now!’

The boy gasped and heaved while struggling to lap up every last drop of girlcum from Nyotengu’s pussy lips and thighs where it had spilled out on. She was heedless to his constant tapping on her thighs, bum and several other places, or his gurgling words trying to tell her he couldn’t breathe. He wasn't getting out until he stopped being such a tease and ate her out with gusto. Perhaps she could have him lick her ass clean too, there were some pussy juices flowing into it too. He was a really messy eater and had to be taught a lesson.

Nyotengu looked down at the boy and grinned almost evilly as she saw his stricken, desperate face trying to get out from between her legs. He might not be the most experienced man she had been with, but damn her if she wasn’t going to make him one of them … eventually. He would learn whatever he had to do to please and keep her tonight itself. She had some tengu magic left which could keep him awake until morning where she could force his cock into her ass too and ride him until he was begging to sleep. And he wouldn’t, not until she had used his ass too. She reached under the pillow and fingered the dildo near it, a pleased smile crossing her face.

This kid would be good sex dungeon material for her as long as she lived. It would only take a few spells to give him the longevity she had … provided he survived this night first. She hoped he was that strong.

The End


End file.
